


Of Anger and Love

by ras_elased



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anger is a false thing. It is never alone. Anger lies like a harlot with a multitude of other emotions, shrouding them in her bed linens to hide them from sight...Love, when it is true, is always alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Anger and Love

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fandom: merlin](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20merlin), [fic: of anger and love](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20of%20anger%20and%20love), [genre: angst](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20angst), [genre: drabble](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20drabble), [genre: drama](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20drama), [genre: romance](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20romance), [pairing: merlin/arthur](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20merlin%2Farthur), [rating: g](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20g)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: Anger  
Author: Ras Elased  
Rating: G  
Word count: 564  
Summary: Anger is a false thing. It is never alone. Anger lies like a harlot with a multitude of other emotions, shrouding them in her bed linens to hide them from sight...Love, when it is true, is always alone.  
A/N: I have no idea where this came from. Unbeta'd, angst and, um…anthropomorphized emotions? Originally this was just supposed to be one part, but I started writing the second part right after I finished the first, because I couldn't let it end like that. ;P Also, this was heavily influenced by the only Bible verse I have ever come close to memorizing, [I Corinthians 13](http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=1+Corinthians+13).

  
**Anger**

Anger is a false thing. It is never alone. Anger lies like a harlot with a multitude of other emotions, shrouding them in her bed linens to hide them from sight. She is a constant presence at the king's side, his invisible queen, taking Igraine's empty throne. She whispers away Uther's grief. She masks his fear for his kindom, for his son, cloaking the fear in harsh words and biting reprimands. She is there with Arthur, too, passed down in a sharp, prideful temper, father to son, like a precious heirloom.

Anger is there with Arthur on the night he is betrayed. She bellows loud enough to drown out his hurt, his grief, his terror. She is there when Uther passes the sentence, when Arthur feels like he has hot coals churning in his stomach and shards of glass pumping through his veins. She is there even as Arthur sneaks into the dungeon with a heavy woolen cloak, a sack of foodstuffs, and the keys to the stables. She puts the shackles on Arthur's despair while Arthur releases the ones binding Merlin's wrists. She does not let the tears fall from his eyes. She rakes her nails across the back of Arthur's throat, scratching away any sympathy in his voice as Arthur says, "Leave, and do not return."

Anger is a greedy emotion, but she is never alone. She simply hides the others, her presence too demanding to be ignored, much more straightforward than her quieter companions, and welcome in comparison. Arthur learns this lesson far too late as he watches from his window, a dark shadow riding off into an even darker horizon.

Anger leaves him then, slamming the door behind her. The space she occupied is now void like a departing whirlwind that leaves the sails sagging on a ship, lost and adrift. It is then that Arthur realizes that though he is alone, Anger did not leave him empty. He is left staring at her far less forgiving counterpart: Love.

~*~

**Love**

Love, when it is true, is always alone. Love cannot tolerate the presence of pride, and anger, and selfishness. Love's heart is trusting and her arms are open wide, but there are few she will welcome into her embrace. Love is always alone, and so she is understandably lonely.

But Love is patient, so she waits. She endures the scorching sun, the freezing rain, and the biting winds as Arthur searches to the ends of the kingdom and beyond. She is brave and fierce and does not abandon him. She fends off the sinking pull of hopelessness, does not let the sharp teeth of despair grab hold. She is Arthur's shield, his armor, his sword. She is his light in the darkness, leading him to safety.

Love rejoices with him when the search is finally over. She is all that is left, aching and alone, when Arthur says, "I'm sorry. Stay with me. Please." Because Arthur knows he will make his father see reason or flee by Merlin's side, if only it means Love does not have to bear another moment's solitude.

Love is always alone, with one exception. Arthur sees it in Merlin's smile, feels it when their lips touch. Love is alone until she meets her match, mirror image like a reflection in the surface of a cool lake. The only other presence she will allow into her embrace is Love returned.

  


  
.

_   
**Of Anger and Love**   
_


End file.
